Stats and Leveling Up
What are Stats? In UAF (Ultra Arena Fighters) each character have statistics based on their abilities, called stats. These are things you’d expect, Attack, Defense, Range, etc. But out of all the stats there is no stat for health. Why you ask? Well in every match, players start with 100 health. No matter who you play, big or small, strong or weak, they ALL have 100 HP. Some fighters have different defense values, but no one has more than 100 health. On the character pages each character stat is rated from 1 to 10, 1 being a dump stat that serves no use to the character, and 10 being the characters main stat of focus. Skins also sometimes have different stats from the character they are based on. Character Stats These stats are for characters. They are rated on a scale of 1 to 10 and can be changed by leveling up. Attack This is the stat for damage done by a character's attacks. 'Defense' Resistance from damage. Jump How high someone jumps and how many jumps they have. Range How far a characters attacks can reach. Recovery A character's ability to heal themselves or others. Speed How fast someone moves on the ground, in the air, and in water. Weight How fast a character falls and their resistance to knockback. Move Stats Stats for specific moves. Some rated on a scale while others are rated via exact amounts and most can only be modified by leveling up. 'Attack Speed' (Melee Attack Exclusive) ''How fast a move happens. Cannot be modified by any stat and is rated on a scale from 1 to 10. '''Damage ' How much health is taken away from a character from an attack. Modified via the Attack stat and is given an exact amount. Healing The amount of health given back from a move. Modified via the Recovery stat and is given a exact amount. Knockback How much a move knocks a character back. Cannot be modified by any stat and is rated on a scale from 1 to 10. Reach ' ''(Projectile Exclusive) How far an move goes before disappearing. Modified via the Range stat and rated on a scale from 1 to 10. '''Velocity (Projectile Exclusive) ''How fast a move travels. Cannot be modified by any stat and rated on a scale from 1 to 10. '''General Stats' These are just stats that would fit nowhere else. Each one has a different way of measuring it. These cannot be changed. Effect Timer How long an effect is going to last for. Appears next to health bar with a count down. Health When this reaches zero, you die. Characters all have 100 health, but bosses and monsters have different amounts. Measured by a bar that changes colors for characters, invisible for enemies, and a big crimson bar on the top of the screen for bosses. Size How big a character is. Affects hurtbox. Leveling Up Every character starts at Level 1 and you can gain more XP by defeating opponents (enemies and players). Once you reach a certain amount of XP you will level up. Each level modifies your stats and gives you something.